The present disclosure relates generally to light bars for mounting on the cab of a pickup truck or the like.
Light bars are often mounted at various locations on trucks and other off-road vehicles to provide auxiliary lighting. One potential location for such light bars is adjacent the top front edge of the cab of the truck. Traditionally, such light bars have either been straight light bars or curved light bars.
Light bars may further include indentations or cavities that may catch the wind while the vehicle is in motion. If the light bar is in a certain orientation or position, the wind may cause a sound that may be undesirable to a user.
What is needed, therefore, is an improvement in the design of such light bars to prevent at least some of the above described sound.